The Follow Up Battle
by StrongHermione
Summary: Nine years after the Final Battle the Order of the Phoenix find themselves in conflict once again. With some new allies from old enemies will they be successful again or will they suffer defeat? One-Shot. Rated M for language and suggestive themes


Disclaimer Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Anything you recognise is the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations.

This story is rated M for some swearing and description of an intimate moment. Happy Reading!

**O – O – O **

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley threw themselves into the foxhole that had hastily been conjured by Severus Snape. They were panting heavily as they took stock and reported on their mission.

"We lost Neville and Dean. Zabini took them out. Never saw it coming, damn snake. Sorry, no offense," reported Harry breathlessly.

"None taken, Potter. House affiliations have gone out the window in this conflict as I am sure you can imagine. Did you at least manage to uncover their new headquarters? It was obvious when we overran their supposed fortress this morning they had long cleared out."

"Not the precise location, no. We did manage to work out it is at least five hundred metres across no man's land behind us and definitely to the north. I don't think it's been _fideliused_ or anything but it is definitely under disillusionment of some kind."

"They would not have gone so far as to _fidelius_ it; too many people need to know its location. They may have been able to disillusion the entrance. Damn it! I thought we had them for sure this time," Snape was not happy.

"If we're going to make another approach we will need to make sure we're camouflaged properly," said Ron. "We'll stand out like sore thumbs against the snow. Plus there's not that many of us left now. Bill and Charlie were captured in the last raid and Ginny is in no condition for a full frontal attack. The best we can hope for from her is some covering fire. Are George and Kingsley back yet?"

The words had just left Ron's mouth when the two men in question hurled themselves into the foxhole in the same fashion that Ron and Harry had earlier. George Weasley winced as he gingerly pressed against the side of his stomach.

"You alright there mate?" ask Harry in concern.

"Yeah, I think so. Malfoy nailed me with three in a row real quick. Damn he can move fast for an old bloke!" George responded.

"I thought he was on our side! Severus, you assured us we could trust him! I don't like this at all. We've been winning lots of little skirmishes these last couple of days; nothing has gone right for us since yesterday afternoon! We have lost four good men, our spy is untrustworthy at best and a bona fide traitor at worst and we are all out of practice at this level of conflict," Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic himself, joined the discussion once he had caught his breath. "They've managed to lull us into a false sense of security."

Another body flung itself into the foxhole. Severus looked around worriedly. They would have to expand it at this rate. George, Harry and Ron immediately began to question the new arrival regarding Lucius Malfoy's loyalty. "Well, of course he had to make it look like he's on their side," Theo Nott was breathing heavily as had all his comrades when they reached the foxhole. "You were able to take the hits without any damage. Count yourself lucky he only had Greengrass with him. If it was anyone else he would've had to do some real damage."

"Where's Luna?" Ron asked worriedly noticing for the first time she had not arrived with her battle partner.

"Lost her," Nott said matter-of-factly. He was battle-hardened. "Malfoy junior and Mollerson ambushed us. When we broke cover to get back here they opened fire. She took all the hits she could so I could get back here to report."

"Shit!" Harry swore. "Your report better be worth losing another one of us!"

"We located the entrance to their new HQ. We were also able to map out an approach that means we only have to cover twenty metres or so of open ground. How many of us are left?"

"The six of us and the three women. Hopefully Neville and Dean will be back soon. They're good at close range. If Malfoy realises his loyalties are with us then that's an extra man but I don't want to rely on him. That's eight fighters and three for cover fire," said Kingsley.

"Six fighters and three for cover fire. We lost Neville and Dean on this raid," Harry said sadly.

"What the fuck is happening to us?" Nott complained. "You lot should be able to work together flawlessly after what you went through. We lost Arthur and Sinistra yesterday, then Bill and Charlie this morning now Neville and Dean. Not to mention Luna? We haven't managed to even capture a single one of them!"

"It's been nine years since we've been in conflict like this. It's given we would be a little rusty," argued George. "We're all teachers and business owners and retirees and such now. Oh and Ministers of course," he nodded towards Kingsley.

"And we have the bloody Head Auror on our side as well as the Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor! Who have they got? Four corporates, two stay-at-home mums, a couple of teachers and AAAHHH!"

"Sorry 'bout that chaps!" the cheerful voice of Lucius Malfoy was greeted with six wands pointed towards him as he landed in the foxhole. He looked at George. "Apologies there Holey, but have to put up a convincing front and all. So, what's the plan?"

Snape sneered at him, not lowering his wand. Lucius was enjoying this way too much. "Well there certainly seems to be some questions regarding your loyalties, Lucius. There have been some rather heavy losses and they have all happened following a plan made based on intelligence you have provided. You might notice the lack of prisoners we are currently holding. Care to reaffirm your allegiance to our cause?"

Malfoy put his hand on his heart. "Severus, you wound me. How could you doubt the commitment I have given to you and your comrades? I have no desire to be on the losing side of this conflict. I assure you, I am working for the best outcome from this endeavour."

Snape, Kingsley and Harry all noted the non-committal answers provided by the blond man. The three huddled together briefly and decided to fight on two fronts. A plan developed based on Malfoy's information and another based on Nott's intelligence. Malfoy didn't have to know about the second plan.

At Snape's nod, the six men in the foxhole lowered their wands. Lucius sat up a little straighter. Snape looked to the smug man. "What is their next move?"

"Well, I just spoke with the Brains. They are very happy with the way things have gone today and believe you are now going to retreat until tomorrow to lick your wounds. Sunset is in an hour and you know we can't take the fight into the night so they are bunking down and calculating your moves for the morning. Now is the time to strike! They only have Vector on the door and Narcissa providing cover. A few well placed strikes at her and she will fold; she doesn't like getting her hair messed up."

Ron snorted. "_None_ of you Malfoys like getting your hair messed up," he muttered. Lucius gave him a hard stare but the younger man refused to be cowed. Lucius was grudgingly impressed and acknowledged the redhead's fortitude. Ron preened a bit under the approval.

"Alright. Lucius, you make your way back and distract Vector at the door. George, you and Theodore are in charge of taking out Narcissa. Molly can go with you to cover your backs. The other women will flank the rest of us as we make our way across the breach. We will reconvene at the door and Lucius can let us in. We will then strike and take as many of them as we can before we declare victory," Snape laid out the plan.

Lucius nodded and exited the foxhole as swiftly as he entered. George and Nott moved to vacate the space as well but were stopped by Snape. "The rest of us will not be sneaking across five hundred metres of open space. Theodore, which is the way you and Luna discovered?" Nott quickly gave the directions. "Alright then, the rest of us will go that way. It will put us to the left of where Lucius will think we are. We can hit them from there." The remaining members of the group nodded their understanding. None of them noticed the shimmer of disillusionment scrambling out of the foxhole behind them. Nor did they notice as they headed for the trees the footsteps that appeared in the snow, seemingly of their own accord heading across the no man's land towards the enemy camp.

**O – O – O **

George, Nott and Molly Weasley cautiously approached the clearing that housed the entrance to the enemy headquarters. Lucius was indeed chatting to the Hogwarts Arithmancy Professor guarding the door. That boded well for him. Nott noticed a flash of white blond hair amongst the trees. Silently pointing it out to George and Molly, they decided to wait for the rest of the group while keeping an eye on Narcissa's location. It would do no good to prematurely alert the other side as to their presence.

The others soon arrived in pairs and agreed with the strategy put in place by the first three. Snape placed them strategically around the edge of the clearing and signalled Lucius to take out Vector as George opened fire on Narcissa. Narcissa's screams of "MY HAIR! MY HAIR!" seemed to be a battle cry of sorts and before anyone really knew what had happened, the group of six men plus Molly and Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of the nearby castle, were surrounded. Blaise Zabini had Ginny Potter in a firm grip at the side of the clearing.

Harry looked up at the faces of the people surrounding them. No surprise that Malfoy was now standing next to his wife and son, his wand trained directly on the minister. The eight of them in the clearing were standing back to back, fruitlessly training their wands on random people in the circle around them. They were outnumbered two to one. Harry looked towards his wife, an apologetic look on his face for dragging her into this mess. Merlin only knew what was going to happen to them all.

An opening in the circle was created and a familiar person walked through, wand raised menacingly. Harry was standing between Ron and Snape, directly in front of the newcomer. She spoke up, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Do not even think about it," Severus warned sinisterly. The woman approached him slowly, a small smile playing about her lips.

"Or what? Are you going to threaten me with detention? Lock me in your dungeon?" Snape swallowed as the woman approached. She ran the tip of her wand down the front of his robes. While he was distracted by the smouldering look in her eyes and the tip of her wand pressing firmly into an area of his person slowly becoming aroused by the way her lips parted and her tongue snaked out quickly to lock the dryness away, she slowly reached up and grasped the end of his wand, yanking it away from him.

This seemed to be a pre-arranged signal as snowballs suddenly rained down on the small group in the middle of the clearing. Shouts could be heard as arms, legs, heads, shoulders and vital parts of anatomy were pummelled with the packed balls of ice. Somewhere in the melee, Molly and Minerva were good naturedly pulled from the group and that was when the victors really went to town. After six or seven minutes the famed Boy-Who-Lived, the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Minister for Magic, the owners and proprietors of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and the Director of Operations for Malfoy Industries were partially buried under a pile of snow.

Harry glared up at his attackers. "Damnit Hermione! You didn't have to play dirty like that!"

Hermione grinned as she twirled Snape's wand in her fingers. "Like what? Who was it who said 'no holds barred, all's fair'? Why, Harry I believe that was you! Now formally surrender like good little boys and we can all go back inside the castle and get warm."

Kingsley looked around the defeated faces of his group. "Well, as highest ranking official here, I guess we formally surrender." Lucius reached down and hauled the minister to his feet amid his laughter. Other members of Hermione's team reached out to grab hands and help the defeated stand again.

Harry was now standing with Ginny, his hand rubbing over her swollen belly protectively. Ginny was mock-glowering at him before her gaze softened and the two shared a loving kiss. The other antagonists were trading war stories and reliving their moments of glory.

Hermione held her hand out to Snape. He looked up at her, mouth twisted into a sneer.

"Did you really have to corrupt Lucius like that?"

Hermione giggled. "Well, he was ripe for the corrupting. He was intrigued by the role of double-agent. He fed you so much shit and you boys believed him. And then," Hermione fell into peals of laughter. "At your last little battle meeting I was disillusioned in your foxhole and you didn't even notice." What started as giggles, soon turned into hysterical laughter. Snape had to do something to redress the balance fast or she would be insufferable for months.

Snape reached up and grabbed Hermione's hand. Hermione went to help pull him up but he surprised her by yanking her down into the snow next to him. He rolled on top of her and stared into her eyes. Hermione's breath caught as she took in the smouldering depths. He leant down and harshly took her lips with his own. "It is on, Wife. I will exact retribution from you for this. I think you can start tonight once we are back in our quarters and the baby has been put down," he leant down to whisper in her ear. "Beginning with your lips wrapped firmly around my cock, sucking me until I come then allowing me to fuck you into oblivion." He licked her ear lightly. He took her lips again, much more gently this time. Hermione wriggled underneath him.

"Is that a threat, sir?"

"Oh no, Madam Snape, that is a _promise_."

O – O – O

This was just some one-shot fun. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know if you feel like it.


End file.
